You Are My Sunshine
by wmyuaf
Summary: Bart just wants Wally's attention, and they have some cute moments and stuff, and I really suck at summaries.


Bart wanted Wally's attention so badly.  
He couldn't help talking a little too fast around him, and when other people were around, he would try to get his words in quickly, and Wally always flashed a look of annoyance his way. Bart adored Wally. He was funny, he couldn't help but laugh at all of his jokes, and just seeing him smile brightened his day. And, well, maybe his looks were a bonus. He loved his perfect red hair, those pretty green eyes, and really, how cute were those freckles?  
And tonight, at the dinner table, Bart tried talking to Wally, and all Wally replied with was,_ "Not now, Bart._" waving him off carelessly. What attention Bart does get from him, it's not the kind he wants. Everyone thinks of Bart as the annoying little kid no one wants around. He can't help thinking that everyone dislikes him. All he wants is to be liked. And he feels like anyone who shows any kindness to him is clearly acting. They're polite just to get him to shut up.  
Bart thinks back to the other day when he stood by Wally, tugging on his sleeve, trying to get him to look at him, and Wally roughly jerked away, telling him to go away harshly. He thinks he might give up now.  
Standing up from the dining room table, he stands there hesitantly, getting one more look at Wally as he's chatting away with Gar about something he lost interest in hearing ten minutes ago before he finally sighs and walks away. Making his way to his bedroom.

He took a deep breath as he plopped down on his bed. He crawled over to his window, and pulled back the drapes a bit. It was raining, and looked rather gloomy outside. That's perfect. He sat there, for once not feeling the energy to actually get up and do anything, he leaned against the window seal, watching the rain. Listening to it. After only a few minutes, he felt like he couldn't stay in one place. He got up, stretched his legs, ran around his room, he went through several books until he got tired and tossed them to the side, moving back to his bed to play video games. He finished all of his homework, and went to fall back onto his bed.

Bart felt tired, and cold, as he laid on his bed. Grabbing his pillow, he pulled it under his head, and got under the many blankets on his bed, bundling up to get warm. He let out a long yawn as he rolled around in his sheets, nuzzling his face in his pillow. He could pretty much fall asleep right there.

And he would've.

If it wasn't for Wally barging in, with two cups of hot chocolate, singing rather loudly,_ "You are my sunshiiine! My only sunshiiiine, you make me happyyyy, when skies are grey!"_ He was loud, off key, and had this big smile on his face. It was adorable, and made Bart almost smile, if he didn't remember earlier, and just about.. Every moment around Wally. In everyone's eyes, he's an immature little kid. Bart is thirteen. Wally is twenty-two, which means Bart should just give up. And besides, didn't Wally love Batman or something? Bart thinks so, probably. He seems to look up to him.

"Wally, get out of here! I want to sleep."

"Come on, Bart. It's cold, I made hot chocolate, just take it." The smile hasn't left his face as he crawled into bed, holding the cup in front of Bart's face. After taking a deep breath in, getting a whiff of the hot drink, he couldn't help but sit up and take it. He pressed his lips together in a thin line as he lazily looked at Wally. "Are you alright? I came here to spend time with you. Gee, is that not enough for you? Brat." Wally rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink. Bart's expression fell, and he looked down, fiddling with the cup. "I was kidding.." Wally said, nudging Bart's shoulder lightly.

The rest of the time they finished their warm, comforting drinks together, they exchanged looks. Or, more like, Wally would try his best to make Bart smile, which would result in Bart giving him some sort of dirty look, and glare at him as Wally made silly faces. A few times, Bart would try to hold in his laughs, and try not to smile. Once he failed, and let off a wide grin, Wally would point at him, and shout, "Finally!" Bart was happy. He pretty much forgot the fact that Wally would probably never return his feelings. He's a kid, afterall. It wouldn't be possible, he thinks.

The two of them sat their now empty cups on the nightstand near the bed, and as soon as Bart sat his down, he was tackled down on the bed. "Hey!"

"Hush, I want to get warm." Wally smiled, getting under the covers with Bart. He snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around him, and nuzzling his face in the crook of Bart's neck. When his breath tickled the skin, Bart made this uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat. "Hmm?"

"Nothing." Bart said, cheeks flushed. He turned over onto his side, and hugged Wally's hips, pulling himself closer to him. Their faces were so close together, and Bart held his breath as he took a moment to take everything in. He could tell before Wally came into his room that he took a shower. His hair was still damp, and he still smelled of shampoo. He smelled really nice. Was it.. Some kind of fruit? Bart couldn't think straight enough to quite figure out what it was.

"Bart?" Wally was rubbing his nose against Bart's and - wait, wasn't that basically a kiss? Did he just kiss him? That was called an eskimo kiss, if Bart was correct, - Wally smiled at him, his eyes crinkled, as he scrunched up his nose. He looked so cute, Bart wanted to cry. What was life anymore, anyways?

"Huh?"

"Hi." He said, as he gently pecked his lips quickly. He just kissed him. Bart blinked a few times, eyes widened. This whole thing felt un-real, Wally choosingly coming into his room to hangout, with hot chocolate, singing. Then, them getting comfortable under his blankets, and the fact that he basically just kissed him. Twice, actually. Because, he is going to count the eskimo kiss.

"H-Hi.." Bart stuttered, and for a second his breath hitched in his throat. He felt Wally take a handful of his shirt into his hand, gripping tightly, he pulled him closer. Until their bodies were pressed together. "I thought you hated me." He blurted out, and Wally frowned.

"What made you think that?"

"I'm just a stupid kid.. I don't know. I'm annoying." Bart muttered, giving a shrug.

Wally rolled his eyes, "I don't hate you. And, you're not stupid. I'm sure you know more than any of the adults around you." He brought a finger up, to poke at Bart's nose, and his hand went straight back under the blanket, and to rest on Bart's hip. Bart chuckled at that, and gave another shrug.

He blushed, "I guess." Biting his lip, Bart brought his hands up, to cover his face. "Wally?" He asked, muffled. Embarrassed.

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" It was very childish. And he was sure that no one his age even asked that anymore. It was a stupid question to ask.

"Of course I do, Bart."

"No!" Bart groaned, "Not like.. That. I mean, do you.. Like me?" He was so nervous and shy, and he had the sudden urge to hide under the covers. And he did just that. Bart Allen is never shy. He's always happy, always hyper, and he's supposed to be the person to lift the mood, and right now he felt below everything.

Wally laughed, and pulled the covers over his head, like Bart. Leveling himself with him, to where they were face to face. "Bart, why are you hiding from me?" Just the previous day, Wally practically hated Bart. And today? Why? Bart didn't want to question it, though. He was getting the attention he wanted.

"I don't know.." He mumbled, looking down from him. Was Bart actually shaking?

"Hey..? Look at me?" Wally asked softly, placing his fingers under Bart's chin, he brought him to look at him. Bart gave a small smile, and he almost didn't know what was happening when Wally kissed him again. Wally placed his hand on the back of Bart's neck, and pulled him in to press his lips against his. And Bart made this little squeak of surprise, as he didn't know what to do with his hands, so he rested them on each side of Wally's face gently. Bart knows a lot. But when it comes to liking someone in that way, he has no clue what he's supposed to do. He thinks, maybe he completely missed learning about romance, and how to kiss someone or make them like him. Everything was just so weird, and he couldn't believe how perfect everything was. Bart was flat out happy at that moment. He kept his eyes closed as he carefully, and cautiously moved his lips against Wally's, who seemed like he was treating Bart like he's something really important. And he is.

Bart pulled back, to let out that breath he'd been holding, and Wally smiled as he followed him, pressing their lips together a few more times. Bart felt embarrassed, like he could mess up a simple kiss, but he followed Wally's lead.

Wally hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek, and he let him go to sit up in the bed. Bart whined as he watched Wally get up and walk across the room. "You're leaving me?" Bart's bottom lip trembled, and his eyes sparkled. He really knew how to look upset. But Wally just chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I'm going to stay in bed with you, don't worry! I'm getting more hot chocolate for us."

Bart nodded, and Wally left the room. He called out to him, "Hurry, though!_ Hurryhurryhurry!"_


End file.
